guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shing Jea Sherman
Shing Jea Sherman is an NPC in Tarnished Haven that announces to the town the accomplishments of random characters in town when they approach him. He appears to be a reporter working for the Monastery Gazette. When in Alcazia Tangle you can invite him to tag along on your journeys to "observe". He seems to think he is a competitor of The Scribe. Locations * Tarnished Coast ** Tarnished Haven ** Alcazia Tangle Dialogue When in Tarnished Haven :Standard dialogue ::"Oh, hello. What are you doing lollygagging in town? Shouldn't you be out there slaying beasts and breaking a sweat? My deadline is almost here!" :Character Accomplishments :He will announce accomplishments your character has achieved in game when you approach him. He will only announce titles that you've actually earned a title for. Titles that are in progress before Rank 1 will not be recognized. The following is a list of known quotes from him: *Account-based ::Champion: ", I see you've earned the title of in guild-versus-guild combat. Got room for another member?" ::Hero: "Your rippling muscles. Your chiseled physique. , I am speechless before you and your title." ::Gladiator: "Make way for a true master of combat, , . Be nice and you just might get an autograph." ::Lucky: "Word on the street says that is . What do you say we hit the gambling tent?" ::Unlucky: "Um, hi there, . Listen, could you stand somewhere else? I get nervous when next to someone as as you." ::Kurzick Supporter: ", as you must be musically inclined. Play us a number, won't you?" ::Luxon Supporter: "First rule of Luxon Club is: you do not talk about Luxon Club. Isn't that right, , ?" ::Gamer: "Ever met someone with 1337 haxxx0r skillz like ?" *Affiliation ::Lightbringer: "Mighty, brave . Your aura burns so hot I've got to wear a Ritualist's head shade." ::Sunspear: "Salutations, . So tell me, , how many things did you have to kill to reach that rank?" ::Norn Title Track: "From the looks of you, , I bet you've got animal heads on your wall. Doesn't everyone with the title of ?" ::Dwarf Title Track: "Let it be known that , , is a true friend of the Dwarves!" ::Asura Title Track: "Hey look out everybody, is ." ::Ebon Vanguard Title Track: "Psst! ! Over here! Your status with the Ebon Vanguard is our little secret." *Campaign ::Protector of Tyria: ", Protector of Tyria. That has a nice ring to it." ::Protector of Cantha: "Ladies and gentlemen, please step aside! Make way for , Protector of Cantha!" ::Protector of Elona: "Never let it be said that , Protector of Elona, doesn't finish the job. Pump your fists for !" ::Guardian of Tyria: " is one bad adventurer. I mean, who else has saved Tyria in Hard Mode and earned the title of Guardian of Tyria?" ::Guardian of Cantha: "Quickly, someone lay rose petals before , Guardian of Cantha!" ::Guardian of Elona: "Attention, everyone, has completed all primary and secondary mission objectives in Hard Mode, earning the title Guardian of Elona. How about a round of applause?" ::Legendary Guardian: ", Legendary Guardian. That has a nice ring to it." ::Tyrian Vanquisher: ", you are an animal! I can't believe you are Tyrian Vanquisher already " ::Canthan Vanquisher: "By the Gods, it's , Canthan Vanquisher! You live!" ::Elonian Vanquisher: ", your hands are stained with Elonian blood. A mere side effect of the Elonian Vanquisher title, no?" ::Legendary Vanquisher: "That Legendary Vanquisher is one bad mother... Shut my mouth! But I'm takin' 'bout . Can you dig it?" *Exploration ::Tyrian Cartography: "See the wilds of Tyria with an expert guide! Follow , , from the Ice Caves of Sorrow to Abaddon's Mouth for the low, low price of..." ::Canthan Cartography: " is someone who really gets around. Clap your hands together for this !" ::Elonian Cartography: "Why bother bringing a map when , the , is in your party?" ::Legendary Cartographer: "Adventurer. Explorer. Completist. These words and more describe the Legendary Cartographer. Need directions? Go bug ." ::Tyrian Elite Skill Hunter: "Psst! , aren't you the ? Spare any skills for a man down on his luck?" ::Canthan Elite Skill Hunter: "Is there anything you can't do, ? Share your secrets on the title." ::Elonian Elite Skill Hunter: "Don't mess with . This Elonian Skill Hunter has got looks that kill and skills to pay the bills." ::Legendary Skill Hunter: "Three cheers for , ! And you thought you were hardcore...." *Other ::Connoisseur of Confectionaries: "Egads, ! Look at those teeth! I've seen better choppers on a moa bird! You've earned every bit of your title." ::Drunkard: "Whew! What's that smell? Oh, why it's the . Hide your ale, people." ::Kind of a Big Deal: ", do you have anything to say to your legions of fans? "". There you have it from the mouth of a big deal." ::Legendary Defender of Ascalon: "I thought it was not possible, but has proven me wrong. This Legendary Defender of Ascalon has reached the summit of physical and spiritual training. You are an inspiration to us all." ::Party Animal: " is in the house! Give it up for the and shed your armor, people. It's a Canthan toga party! TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!" ::Survivor: ", you look as if you've been to the Mists and back! No wonder you bear the title." ::Treasure Hunter: ", your new name should be "Goldie McMoneybags." I mean, how many chests does one have to unlock to be called ?" ::Wisdom: "You've got an eye for rare antiquities, . Ever thought of opening your own shop?" When in Alcazia Tangle :Standard Dialog ::"Oh, hello. I bet you're wondering what a famous personality is doing all the way out here. No, no. I don't do autographs. That would just cheapen the mood. ::"I'm working on a new piece for the Monastery Gazette. A sexy exposé on all things adventurous. I can tell by your smell that you're on a mission...or out of soap. How I would love to follow you on your exploits. Watch you destroy your enemies with ruthless impunity; witness how you scrub those tough-to-clean blood stains off your armor. Allow me the privilege to tag along and observe would you?"'' :::⇒ Sure. Tag Along. :::⇒ No Thanks. :When accepted to follow party, if you talk to him in the explorable area he will respond with a random audible Ebon Vanguard greeting, and display "Don't mind me, '. You just keep fighting and I'll let you know how you're doing." :'''Random Quotes (while your party is fighting and while idle) ::"Who shall be the subject of my next exposé? Stay tuned..." ::"Thank the gods I got out of writing for that rinky-dink penny press. My talent was going to waste!" ::"Wonderful! Magnificent! It's about time! I'm commenting on my new haircut. You like?" ::"Should I wear the feather boa or the skalefin shoes to dinner? I can't decide." ::"I'll surely win the Golden Pen award for this piece. In your face, scribe!" ::"I need a new toupee. Where's a dead raccoon when you need one?" ::"Are there any real adventurers out here or do I have to make one up?" ::"Man cannot live on 40 gold per day. The newspaper will hear about this." ::"'I'd like to thank my mother for this award.' Nah, too sappy." ::"Excuse me, you're blocking my view. Don't make me use my mighty pen on you." ::"How do the Norn spell smart? They don't! Oh, I kill me..." ::"What's that word I'm looking for...?" ::"You simply must give me the name of your crafter. That wardrobe is dashing." ::"Keep fighting like this and I'll see to it that they make a miniature of you!" ::"I have the sudden urge to eat red meat..." ::"Your name is a legend! Err....what was your name again?" ::"Watching you fight gets me all tingly!" ::"Your mother was a plague devourer! No, not you, him!" ::"Hit him while he's down!"'' ::"Were you fighting or was that some new dance step?" ::"You fight like a squid." ::"You showed those creatures who's boss." ::"Yeah, kill 'em!" ::"Wake me when it's over." ::"It stinks!" ::"M'kay." ::"Terrible." ::"Thumbs down!" ::"Marvelous." ::"I like to talk." ::"Bloodshed at last!" ::"Magnificent! Oh, they'll love you in Cantha." ::"Well done. Not your best performance, but entertaining nonetheless." ::"I've seen better." Trivia *He is likely based on the character Jay Sherman from the animated TV series "The Critic" that ran from 1994 through 1995. Jay Sherman, voiced by Jon Lovitz, was an outspoken movie critic for a small cable TV channel. *His dialogue for Luxon Allegiance is a reference to the novel and movie Fight Club. *His dialogue for Legendary Vanquisher is a reference to the theme of 70s novel, movie, and television character John Shaft. Notes *He will occasionally dance like a Warrior.